Revelaciones
by Gael-ico
Summary: Cap.3 uploed. Yugi Y Seto estan inmiscuidos en la religion, cosas raras susederan, AU, no es yaoi, espero les guste((sumary feo))dejen review's please
1. Un sueño

Hola este es mi nuevo asco de fict, si se nota mal, es que tengo varias ideas para otros ficts en mente, y bueno, no espero que sea un asco, me conformo con algo decente, espero les agrade, a lo mejor la tematica sea algo chafa y la historia algo tonta, pero weno, disfruten.

Esto que voy a escribir es solo el principio de mi fict, nada interesante, es un AU ((Alternative Universe)), basado en el tema de la religion, no muy asi apegado, si les agrada, por favor dejen un review, que no mata a nadie

Disclaimer:Yugioh! como todos sus personajes no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yuzuki Takahashi, todo esto no es hecho con fines de lucro, solo divercion. Dicho esto, espero disfruten del fict.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Un sueño**_

En una iglesia normal como todas, todo era tan natural, los vitrales con imagenes de la biblia,un pequeño campanario en la parte superior de esta, sus multiples sillas, e imagenes y cruces, pero, que era lo que me atraia la atencion, era ver al arsobispo, seto kaiba, parado en el podium((n/a: disculpen, pero como no soy muy eclesiastico no me se el nombre de los lugaras y cosas por el estilo dentro de una iglesia u.u))mirando fijamente, la el gran crucifijo en la pared, atras del podium.

De repente, el iluminado lugar se torna oscuro,se escucha el sonido de algun objeto de gran tamaño caer, escuche el tremendo grito de dolor del arsobispo, intento acercarme, pero todo esta muy oscuro, de pronto, el lugar donde estaba el sr. seto, se elimina, no logro ver al arsobispo, solo esta la grab cruz clavada en el piso.

Al ver gotear unas gotas de agua color rojo, also un poco mi vista, y lo que veo me deja atonito, seto, seto kaiba, estaba clavado en la cruz, no lo puedo creer, como puede ser esto realidad, empieso a escuchar unos pasos, retumbando su eco por lo cerrado del lugar, cada vez se escucha mas fuerte las pisadas, hasta que se detienen, volteo hacia atras, y solo puedo ver media cara de un sujeto, pero que!...... es identico a mi, yal vez un poco mas alto, pero identico, no puede ser........

_-te has de estar preguntando,¿por que es igual que yo?_

¿Pero como?¿como pudo saber lo que pensaba?, eso es imposible...¿hee? pero que pasa, ¡estoy flotando!,¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO EN ESTE LUGAR!?, empiesa a tamblar, y el suelo empiesa ha abrirse, ¡otra cruz esta saliendo del piso! ¡¿como es posible?!, debo de estar soñando, si eso es, ¡debo de estar soñando!

_-No, no estas soñando, esto es tan real como tu y yo_

No estoy soñando, no lo puedo creer, ¡eso es imposible!, de repente me siento atraido, y asi es, estoy siendo jalando hacia la cruz, no puedo creer loo que esta pasando, estoy atrapado en una cruz, y nisiquiera me han clavado, al parecer ese sujeto, sabe mas de lo que esta pasando aqui que yo...

-_estas equivocado, yo se lo mismo que tu, ni un poco mas ni un poco menos_

Imposible, ¿que es lo que esta pasando en este lugar?, no puedo creer que esto sea real, no es posible... no, no lo es, solo es un sueño, tengo que intentar despertar...

_-¿Como es posible que un padre no creo en esto? creer que es un sueño es una tonteria, te demostrare que esto es mas real que la vida..._

¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?, pero que... esa estaca esta flotando, sera una ilusion, rayos... ¡ya quiero despertar!... ¡no puede ser!... esa estaca viene muy rapido hacia mi, me voy a morir... no puede ser...

_-este sera tu fin... **Yugi Motou**_

Este sera mi final, valla, no puedo creer que vaya a morir asi, viendo mi rostro lleno de miedo en los ojos de mi doble, por asi decirlo, no puedo creerlo... adios... adios para siempre...

---------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de una cajita negro, con numeros neon, empeso a sonar, despertando a un joven de no mas de 20 años, el cual, con pesades en sus ojos y cuerpo, also una mano y apago el despertador, se movio un poco, para quedar sentado al borde de la cama, analizo un poco su cuarto, pero fijando especial atencion, a un crucifijo, de madera y barnizado, en la parte superior de su cama...

_-Eso fue tan real..._

---------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, eso fue un capitulo de introduccion, miren, no se si este muy bien echo, concideremos que apenas es el principio, pedi unos que otros consejos para esto, y se los agradesco a mis amigos, como se que solo uno esta escribiendo en esta pagina, les hare saber quien es.

KaibaShirou!! gracias por tus consejos amiga!!, mira, que esto es gracias a ti, he mejorado un poco gracias a ti y a Ome y Mar Co.((otros escritores)) les debo mucho a ustedes, y bueno, creo que esto seria como un fict de agradecimiento, no me puedo cansar de decir esto: **_GRACIAS!!_**

Y tambien gracias a los que leyeron este fict, no importa si dejaron o no dejaron review, con el simple echo de que lo lean me siento bien, muchas gracias por la preferencia de gastar en poco de su tiempo en mi, espero no decepcionarlos.


	2. Un dia raro

Ya llego la accion ya llego la plastilina mosh!!! Digo... aqui estoy de nuevo, con otro capitulo de esta roña, agradesco a la unica persona que dejo review, aunque espero otras lo hayan leido, la neta, no hay pedo, con un solo review soy feliz, bueno, contestemos reviews... no es mucho pero weno:

Guerrera lunar:Hola, gracias por el review, sipi, es yami quien quiere matar a todos, por algo es "**YAMI**", ¿no crees? y seto nu muere, solo es un sueñito maleficon de yugi, profecias, por desgracia, no vi esa movie, ¿esta buena?, y bueno, que weno que te deje intrigada, espero seguir haciendolo.

Disclaimer:YUGIOH! no es mio, es de Kazuki Takahashi, todo esto lo hago sin fines lucrativos solo diversion, pido no me demanden, ni nada por el estilo, sin mas que decir, disfruten este fict.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Un dia raro...**_

-_un sueño, solo fue eso.......bueno, no tiene sentido perder la razon por un sueño, tengo que apurarme para llegar temprano a la iglesia._

Yugi se vistio con lo usual, un pantalon negro, al igual que la camisa, sus zapatos haciendo conjunto con la ropa, negros y bien pulidos, luego, se puso sucorbatin blanco((n/a: ¿mencione que no se nada de las cosas eclesiasticas?)), salio de su cuarto, como normalmente lo hace, despreocupado, por lo general, hiba al cementerio de la iglesia, hablaba un rato con una tumba no muy reciente.

_-valla abuelito, hay poca gente hoy... por que sera... bueno, ya me voy, te cuidas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, como de haber hecho una buena accion-_

Despues de terminar su platica diaria con una tumba, de hace tres o cuatro años quisas, yugi se dirigia a la iglesia, ya que le tocaba dar la misa de ese dia, y arreglar unas cosas, estaba claro, que despues de la misa matutina, salio del lugar y se dirigio hacia la oficina del arsobispo.

Se olle el ligero toquido de una puerta, en una pequeña oficina, sobre un asiento de cuero negro, el cual convinaba con el conjunto del cuarto, pintado de blanco, con varias fotos de un mesias, y un crucifijo en la parte de atras, una hermosa mesa barnizada, bastante lujoso para ser una pequeña oficina, en el asiento se ve a una imponente figura sentada en el, el arsobispo, seto kaiba, casi todos los dias en su pequeña oficina, o en la iglesia confesando a los pecadores, o dando una que otra misa, un hombre exepcional, de apenas 29 años, un hijo de 14 años, y una linda esposa de 28, era un hombre muy afortunado, pero en ese momento, lo mas importante era atender la puerta.

_-Pase-dijo con vos firme el arsobispo-_

_-gracias-dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro-_

_-valla, es raro verte por aqui yugi, toma asiento, y dime, ¿que pasa?_

_-gracias-yugi se sento en uno de los dos finos asientos tampien tapisados en cuero negr- pues vera su señoria..._

_-jajajaja, no me trates de señor, dime kaiba o seto-sonrio ampliamente divertido por el acto del muchacho-_

_-bueno, kaiba, quiero saber, si es posible que los sueños... nos quieran decir cosas que pudieran pasar...-dijo el joven mirando hacia el piso-_

_-yugi, antes las predicciones eran realicidas por medio de los sueños, asi es como nuestro padre se comunicaba a veces con nosotros-dijo el arsobipo mientras se quitaba los lentes con una mano y apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa de fino roble tallada a mano-¿y por que la pregunta señor motou?_

_-ha... solo era curiosidad su señoria, gracias por todo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, parandose de su asiento y se despidio del CEO-hasta luego señor_

_-valla, la primera ves que me viene a ver y solo por un sueño-dijo despues de que yugi hubiera cerrado la puerta tras de si, seto cambio su cara a una un poco enojada-bueno, sigamos con este papeleo que no desaparecera de milagro_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despues de lo de costumbre, y esa visita al arsobispo, el padre, **Yugi Motou**, fue al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para la despensa, leche, naranjas, huevos, y su cereal favorito **Corn Flake's** ((n/s: sorry, no tengo la caja pa' ver el nombre)) y en la seccion de carnes, se encontro a un viejo amigo, jouno, un amigo de la escuela.

_-Valla viejo, tiempo sin verte, ¿qué cuantas?_

_-hola jouno, pos nada, jeje, ¿y tu? ¿como estas?_

_-jajaja, mejor que tu viejo, mira, que tu mujer te trae de mandilon, jajajaja_

_-jejeje-rio con un tono un poco sarcastico- jouno yo no tengo mujer, ¡ni siquiera novia!_

_-jajajajaja, calmate yugi, no ves que te escuchara todo el lugar_

_-no digas tonterias jouno-dijo con toda la cara roja y mirando hacia abajo-_

_-jejeje, bueno, fue un gusto hablar de nuevo contigo, nos vemos luego-se despidio el rubio con una gransonrisa((n/a: yo y mis sonrisas xD))-_

_-hasta la otra jou, luego te hablo_

Despues de pasar a la caja para pagar su mercancia, yugi salio de la tienda con lo que se diria un buen sabor de boca, ¿quien diria que se veria de nuevo con jouno "el perro" de la secundaria?, y lo mas agradable para el, es que se habia olvidado del horrible sueño que le estuvo perturbando desde la mañana, se dirigio a su coche que estaba no muy lejos de la tienda, casi en la parte mas cercana del estacionamiento a la sucursal, puso sus cosas sobre la cajuela, saco sus llaves, las cuelas, tenian un llavero un poco inusual, una cruz de plata, metio la llave en el horificio de la cerradura, jiro un poco hacia la derecha, habrio la puerta,y metio sus cosas, luego, se introdujo el adentro, cerro la puerta y arranco.

No le gustaba la velocidad, asi que siempre hiba como a unos 50km/h, y en una calle, se puso haber el paisaje mientras conducia , ya no estaba muy lejos de casa, y el padre estaba tan contento, que tenia la mente en blanco... pero esa tranquilidad hiba ha ser interrumpida en ese momento, por una pequeña llamada de su mente.

-_((hola yugi,¿por que tan calmado y feliz?))_

_-frenando el carro con un poco de brusquedad-¡hee!... ¿quien dijo eso?_

_-((¿como que quien dijo eso?, fui yo, si no me crees, mira en el espejo))_

_-acomodando el espejo para ver hacia los asientos de atras-¿no hay nadie?, debe ser un simple juego de mi mente, jeje_

_-((¿y quien menciono que deberias ver atras?, mirate en ese espejo))_

_-yugi se observo detenidamente en el espejo, y lo que noto, fue a el mismo, pero, se via un poco mas grande, con los ojos rojos, y una mirada un tanto extraña-¡¿pero que?!¡¿que esta pasando aqui?!_

_-((¿sorprendido yugi? ese eres tu, o mas bien, yo, mi nombre es yami, y significa oscuridad, yo soy la oscuridad de tu alma))_

_-no... no es posible... mi mente esta jugando conmigo, eso es todo..._

_-((¿crees que es tu mente que juega contigo? si es asi, te dare una prueba))_

_-¿una pru...?-y antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, arranco el carro, acelerando a una gran velocidad, unas cuantas calles despues, vio a un indefenso niño a la mitad de la calle, acelero mas el vehiculo, lo que hizo que fuera directo al niño, estrellandole las costillas a la defensa, mandandolo a valor directo a un arbol, donde, su espalda contacto al arbol, destrosando toda su columna vertebral, lo mas sangriento, fue la caida, ya que el arbol tenia una pequeña jardinera protejida con varas metalicas, donde la cabesa y parte de una mano se incrusto, destruyendole el rostro al pequeño, ahora, un auto negro, un padre, y su conciensia, estaban llenas de manchas rojas, pero en la cara del sacerdote, solo existian las lagrimas, de miedo, de terror, de horror-_

_-((todavia tengo buena punteria, ¿te parecio divertido?¿quieres otra prueba?))-decia mientras el carro seguia andando-_

_-quien...¿¡quien demonios eres?!_

_-((ya te lo dije, yo soy tu))_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Ok's este es el segundo capi, algo tontillo creo yo, y corto tambien, pero pronto seran mas largos, se los aseguro, gracias por leer este fict apesar de la gran variedad y calidad de otros existentes en esta pagina, pasenla bien._

_Jane!!_


	3. designios del mas alla

Hola, aqui yo de nuevo, ¿me extrañaron?, jejeje, bueno he vuelto para hacer su vida mas miserable muajajajajajaja((cara de enfermo mental de kam)) cof cof... perdon, eso es de otra cosa, pero de todos modos hare mas miserable su vida muajajajajajaja.... ya volviendo con el tema, este es el tercer capi de este fict, na que ver con otros hechos por mi, bueno a lo mejor un poquito si, pasenla bien, y ¡QUE VIVA EL MANGA Y EL ANIME!

Reviews!!!yuju, dejaron tres reviews, que feliz soy, bendito seas mi dios!...na que ver con el suyo sucios puritanos cristianos, catolicos, mormones, testigos de jehova, o lo que sean cof...perdon me pase, vamos a contestar sus pequeños reviews.

Guerrera Lunar: Si Yami es sadico, malefico, diabolico y todo lo que esta en la extension de la palabra maldad pura, si los arsobispos no se pueden casar, pero esa es otra historia de este fict, y si traumate xD, ¿y quien dice que yami es lindo? prefiero a un lindo sapito que al pelos de ma-gay, no, nadie aqui habla del anti cristo, aunque te paresca asi no es asi, gracias por el review.

ana-chan: Primero que nada, gracias por escribir, si el niño no pudo morir mas feamente fue solo por falta de inspiracion, yami, malo, para nada((notese el sarcasmo)) que raro es ver a alguien de shaman king por yugioh, bueno, gracias por tu review, espero seguir dejandote intrigada.

Kaiba Shirou: Holas, gracias por las alabanzas inesesarias al dios del sol, gracias por los alagos linda, y si, yugi sigue con su peinado de marihuano, no sabes el crimen que es cambiarle el painado a alguien como yugi, por mi dios! bueno, gracias por el review, pasala bien, y no te enojes por unas libretas.

Disclaimer: ((con sotana oscura ((estilo ayudantes de malik)) unos percings en la oreja, y una cruz de metal con la imagen de una teablera crucificada colgando del cuello)) bueno, yugioh! y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no de Kazuki Takahashi, la iglesia ha Ja ((Jave, Jehova, Dios, Ala)) y sus seguidores, y esta historia si es mia, todo lo aqui escrito no es con fines de lucro solo diversion y ganas de asquearles el estomago a algunos, por su comprension gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DESIGNIOS DEL MAS ALLA...

_-no, yo no puedo ser tu...._

_-((no es que no pueda, es que no quieres))_

_-de todos modos, si fuera verdad quien dices ser, por que tienes que hacer ¡como los que le hiciste ha ese pobre niño!-decia el sacerdote yugi mientras frenaba su carro negro-_

_-((mira yugi, a mi no me interesa matar solo por matar, yo vine por que tu me necesitas))_

_-**¡¿por que he de necesitar de un psicopata?!**_

_-((por que tu alma, tu espiritu, y tu conciencia, requieren un cambio))_

_-un...¿cambio?-en ese momento, el joven de mechones morados, aparentaba quedarse dormido, pero en cuestion de segundos also su rostro, dejando ver uno mas... ironico, con una fria sonrisa, y unos ojos mostrando un vacio, de crueldad y maldad-_

_-((este cambio estimado motou))_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en una hermosa casa, con un extenso jardin frontal y trasero, iluminada por unos faroles de la hacera, y opacando un poco el firmamento nocturno, robandole atencion a las estrellas, en la cochera de esa casa, se estacionaba un carro negro, un chevy 2004 para ser mas exactos, al abrirse la puerta se deja apresiar el posedor de tal carro, el arsobispo, seto kaiba... camina despreocupado hacia la puerta de la casa, metio su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, sacando una llave plateada, e introduciendola en la cerradura de la puerta y dandole vueltas, empuja un poco la puerta, haciendo que esta se abra y el se introdusca inmediatamente en la casa.

Al entrar es recibido por un pequeño niño de 14 años, que le da un gran abrazo a mitad de su cuerpo, ya que por su tamaño no alcanza ha llegar mas haya de su abdomen, el _CEO_ acaricia los largos mechones de pelo del pequeño.

_-¡HOLA PAPA!-dijo entusiasmado el niño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-_

_-hola pequeño mokuba-dijo seto con una sonrisa en su rostro ((parecidas a las de saito hajime de rurouni kenshin))-_

_-ha, hola cariño-dijo una linda chica peliroja de ojos verdes, saliendo del cuarto de lectura con un conjunto de unos pants y una camiseta blanca, hacercandose al ceo y rodeandolo con sus suaves brasos-_

_-¿solo eso querida sere?-dijo con una pequeña risita mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus dos brasos-_

_-jeje, claro que no-le planta un apasianado beso en la boca a su marido enfrente de su pequeño hijo mokuba-_

_-oigan... para eso esta su cuarto o un hotel no creen-con una cara un poco asqueada-_

Ya alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche, en un hermoso comedor familiar, pintado de blanco, con la pintura de la ultima cena de Jesus en la parte trasera de la silla del "jefe" de la familia, una mesa rectangular, con tres sillas, en la parte superior el rey de la castillo, a un lado el principe y al lado del jefe, la reina del castillo, cenando las mas deliciosos manjares posibles en el mundo, tan deliciosos, un una sola mesa, ¿como era posible eso?¿como un arsobispo tenia tantos lujos?

_-y dime cariño,¿como te fue hoy en la iglesia?¿algo nuevo?_

_-nada cariño, lo de siempre, el papeleo, gente iendo a confesarse, mokuba pasame la ensalada por favor_

_-aqui esta-acercandole la ensalada-_

_-gracias-tomando la charola y sirviendose un poco en su plato- a si, tambien fue yugi moto pero no entendi el motivo de su visita_

_-hay querido ya sabes como son los jovenes-((n/a:me la jale verdad xDD))_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En lo que algunas personas llaman la iglesia mormona, una especie de salon con un jardin que lo rodea, una cruz en la parte supeior de el, con una puesta de sol deja atonito a cualquiera, de no ser por la silueta de un joven de pelos parados y multicolores en la puerta de tal recinto, ya una vez adentro, enfrente del "Padre" de esa iglesia, el padre, Noa Kaise.

_-¿que se le ofrese?_

_-((hablar con usted, nao mikashima))_

_-¿¡Como sabe uted mi verdadero apellido!?- una gran exprecion de sorpresa y miedo se dibujo en el rostro de noa -_

_-((simple, he regresado para llevarte a un mundo mejor))_

_-jajaja... ya entendi, entonces lo que dice la biblia no es mentira...-con una ligera calma-_

_-((no, te quivocas, yo he venido de un lugar mas lejos por ti))_

Entre las llamas del edificio mormon, se puede ver salir al mismo joven que hace unos instantes estaba hablando con Noa, con su traje negro manchado de rojo carmin, y una especie de esfera entre sus dedos, que lentamente va acercando a su rostro hasta ponerla frente a el...

_-((ya me imaginaba que tu lo entenderias, por eso fuiste el primer avisado))_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**_Reportera de television: Increibles escenas desde la iglesia mormona de ciudad domino, los mas incrible de todo fue que se encontraron los cadaveres de varios creyentes que rezaban en ese lugar calcinados en forma de una triangulo que en su interior tiene una especie de estrella de seis picos, y el cadaver decapitado del padre noa..._**

_-HAAAA!!! RYU!! MI AMOR!!!_

_-HOO ANZU!!!...me...me...me vengo!!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una pequeña habitacion, decarado con tonos negros y blancos, con un gran telivisor en lapared, y una hermosa como, con dos personas desnudas en ella....

_-hermanito ryu, eres el mejor haciendo el amor... por eso te amo tanto..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiis! por fin acabe este capitulo, y todo al rico pollo que me cocine xDDD perdonen la tardanza, pero tube algunos problemillas menores por ahi, agradesco a todos los que me mandaron un review y a los que leyeron esta obra, se los agradesco mucho, pasenla bien 3

Jane!!...y recuerden, que uno nunca disfrutara lo que tiene, pero puede aprecierlo...


	4. Hermanos Amantes

Hola buenas tardes, noches o lo que sean, jeje, bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de esta no tan intrigadota serie de ficts que he hecho, ya que todos, pronto tendrán, o eso creo por la falta de recursos mentales de parte de un servidor, un personaje en común que ya todos los que leen mi fict de x-1999 conocen xD

Sin mas que decir les dejo aquí el fict y contestare sus reviews luego luego, con ayuda de… no se, luego veo a quien escojo, espero lo disfruten y no se me pasen las barbajadas que aquí os pongo, pásenla bien.

Disclaimer: Yugioh! No me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, solo un personaje es mió, pero es invitado especial, lo demás pertenece a Takahashi Kazuki, yo solo los he tomado sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Amantes hermanos**

Al día siguiente, en las oficinas de la iglesia, el arzobispo, Seto Kaiba estaba leyendo como era de costumbre su periódico antes de atender a los demás creyentes del lugar y dar su misa del día.

Al llegar a lo que es la popular "Zona Roja" del periódico vio lo sucedido en la iglesia mormona que no estaba tan lejos del lugar donde se encontraba su iglesia, a lo mejor seria un arreglo de cuentas, pensó el CEO, o también, un enfermo que esta en contra de la religión y la fe a dios, algo que el nunca comprendería, desatendió su mirada del periódico un momento y miro su reloj.

Dejo su periódico a un lado de su café y se dispuso a abrir las puertas de las oficinas, y a preparar su misa del lunes, y por extraño que pareciese, no había visto a Yugi Motou por el lugar, a pesar de su acostumbrada puntualidad.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la gran ciudad Domino, se encontraba un joven de pelos multicolor sentado en una banca del parque de cerezos que había en esos lares, cuando de repente un cuervo blanco se para en su hombro, como si se tratase de un viejo conocido.

-((valla, aun sigues trabajando))-el cuervo no le devolvió mas que una mirada.

-((vamos, no hay nadie puedes andar como tu desees))

De repente el cuervo alza el vuelo y se pone en el piso, de donde brota una negra luz, el pájaro de blancas plumas, se empieza a transformar en una dulce chica, de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos violetas, con un escultural cuerpo, acercándose lentamente al joven de la banca, y sentándose a su lado.

-((y dime,¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?))

-solo vine a decirte, que recuerdes tu trabajo aquí, y no te estés divirtiendo como un tonto, tienes que ayudar al chico

-((claro lo se, solo estoy viendo que es capaz de hacer Yugi))

-ya lo sabes, no es necesario todo esto, así que solo disponte a sus mandatos-la chica vuelve ha ser el ave blanca y se retira del lugar dando un chirrido como símbolo de su autoridad-

-((no me gusta que me den ordenes, al fin tengo un cuerpo después de 500 años de vagar, tengo que hacer mi trabajo, así que Yugi Motou tendrá que esperar))

El chico de cabellos multicolor y parados se retira del lugar, opacando su caminar los pétalos de cerezo que caen sobre los bultos de carne y los charcos rojos carmín del lugar donde se encontraba, diciendo entre susurros en el camino-((el hombre sabrá de nosotros))- y desapareciendo en una tormenta de pétalos rosas.

En uno de las guarderías católicas de la ciudad, se encontraba Anzu Mazaki, que trabajaba como maestra, por así decirlo, de la guardería, su turno ya había acabado y solo esperaba a que Ryu se presentara por ella al lugar.

Una lujosa moto se detiene enfrente de Anzu y el conductor le extiende la mano para que suba en ella, dándole un casco y y esperando a que se lo pusiera para poder arrancar su vehiculo y salir del lugar, no tardando tanto y llegando en pocos minutos a las calles mas importantes del lugar.

-hermanito pensé que ya no vendrías por mi-abrasando al conductor por detrás

-¿y dejar semejante belleza como tu solo por ahí?, no estoy loco hermana

-o que lindo mi hermanito, llegando a la casa te haré un bocadillo especial

-hermana, siempre te preocupas por mi

-pues por que soy tu hermana menor, y debo darte lo mejor

En una da las tantas casas de la zona habitacional de la ciudad Domino, se hallaba la de la familia Mazaki, en el cuarto de los padres, todo estaba lleno de gemidos de pasión y lujuria, caricias, besos, y gritos ahogados en la pasión del lugar, dos cuerpos desnudos encima de la cama, en un baile casi hinoptico, que atraparía a cualquiera en el, enredándolo en su excitación y placer.

En la cama ya reposan dos cuerpos desnudos, cubiertos por una sencilla sabana blanca, mas no cubría la felicidad de sus rostros, el sudor en su ser, y la pasión en ellos.

-hoy fue la mejor comida que he comida, estas mas rica que de costumbre hermanita

-hay ryu, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames hermanita después de hacerlo…

-cierto, cuando lo hacemos no eres mi hermanita menor, si no mi juguete sexual, mi puta y de nadie mas

-así es-dice la chica mientras le da un apasionado beso a su hombre en los labios

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-((Aquí es donde trabaja nuestra siguiente punto))

En frente del joven de ojos carmín como la sangre estaba la guardería católica de Ciudad Domino, alzada en casi todo su esplendor, esperando la llegada del próximo día para el ataque del lobo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

OK ya aquí acaba este capitulo y espero les aya gustado, ahora, le revisión de reviews por parte de la hermosa, cuervo blanco! De la cual no revelare su verdadera identidad por que ya les dije mucho de ella así que cuervo blanco, ¿me haces el honor?

CV: por supuesto, los reviews que tenemos hoy son muy interesantes, y este escritor que me ha creado, les da las gracias de todo corazón, esperando le den otro review a cambio.

Kaiba Shirou: Si la Anzu es hermana de Ryu, y su mmm… pareja sexual estable por el momento, y si, creo que es el, el de las cochinadas, pero tu eres la de la mente cochambrosa y me alegra que sigas leyendo, y yo me alegro de que el sigas escribiendo.

Anna-chan: Gracias por tu review como siempre, si estoy seguro que pronto le entenderás, y yo estoy seguro que pronto sabré como hacerla entendible, y no te preocupes, espero actualizar mas pronto de lo posible, o al menos, tardarme menos.

Kida Luna: Me gusta tu cambio de nick, gracias por el review, si aquí el creador es bastante sádico, si lo de la estrella fue una idea mía, que le di cuando estaba escaso de inspiración, si lo de las muertes también me parece bien, y con respecto a Serenity, digamos que ya verán por que se caso con ella, y que no todo fue amor, y con lo de la iglesia, si ya se enteraran todos, excepto el buen yugi, que no sabemos donde este en estos momentos.

CV: Bueno, gracias por todo, esperamos seguir con ustedes y que KAM continué escribiendo sus ficts, y ustedes nos sigan mandando reviews, pásenla bien y escuchen a Iron Maiden, Sonata Artica, Helloweed, y toda la música heavy que puedan.


End file.
